Starhawk Speeder Bike
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Starhawk Speeder Bike | klasse = Speeder Bike / Swoop | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Ikas-Adno | prijs = 2.000 credits (2.500 credits met sidecar) | lengte = 3,42 meter | snelheid = 665 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 tot 3 | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Hondo Ohnaka's Pirates }} 250px|thumb|Starhawk Speeder Bikes De Starhawk Speeder Bike was een bekend model Speeder Bike van Ikas-Adno dat opviel door zijn stevigheid en algemeen nut voor tal van bewoners van het universum. Uitzicht & Gebruik De Starhawk Speeder Bike was een snelle niet-militaire speeder bike die makkelijk te besturen was. Het was een model dat ook vaak voor een goede prijs beschikbaar was als tweedehands. Daarom was het een van de meest populaire modellen van speeder bikes. Vooraan waren sensors ingebouwd om een vlotte rit te voorzien en achteraan zorgden stabilisatoren voor het nodige evenwicht. De Starhawk verschilde wat andere Speeder Bikes doordat er een sidecar en andere aanhangsels konden worden toegevoegd. Starhawks kwamen van pas voor al wie op zoek was naar een sterke speeder bike. Dat was zowel het geval bij smokkelaars, landbouwers, handelaars en Swoop bendes. Het was een Speeder die probleemloos twee personen kon vervoeren. De Starhawk was daardoor beter geschikt om aan gevechten deel te nemen of om vracht te vervoeren. Dat laatste werd gedaan door een sidecar die kon worden gekoppeld aan de zijkant van de speeder en door middel van een Tow Field dat achteraan de Speeder werd geïnstalleerd. De Starhawks hadden hier en daar voorzieningen om boordwapens aan te koppelen, al werd dat niet overal toegepast. Vooraan werd de motor aangedreven en werd de brandstof aangestoken. Dat zorgde voor heel wat lawaai en de nodige snelheid. De achterste Repulsors zorgden voor drie punten van evenwicht. Wanneer de Bike vracht vervoerde, zorgden de grote achterwaartse Repulsors ervoor dat de Starhawk niet kantelde. Vooraan was de vork van de Speeder Bike beschermd met een soort van kapplaat. Die plaat zorgde ervoor dat de Speeder minder beweeglijk en snel was, maar wel dat hij beter beschermd was. Voor racers was de Starhawk net niet snel en viriel genoeg, maar piraten maakten er graag gebruik van. Zij konden immers tegelijk hun wapens gebruiken en de Speeder Bike blijven besturen met een hand. Sommige bikes waren uitgerust met een Mk 1/S Medium Blaster Cannon. Geschiedenis Hondo Ohnaka had een aantal van deze Speeder Bikes ter beschikking die hij had gestolen van Porla. Hondo moest echter regelmatig vechtpartijen onderbreken waarin piraten vochten om uit te maken wie een Starhawk bestuurde, wie achterop plaatsnam en wie in de sidecar zou zitten. Turk Falso gebruikte de Starhawks om met zijn trawanten de Spice van de Republic op te halen in de Doshar Fields. De Clone Troopers en Jar Jar Binks konden dankzij de Skalders echter de Spice opnieuw veroveren. Toen de piraten op Felucia actief waren om Sillum op te eisen, gebruikten ze de Starhawks als hun primair vervoersmiddel. Tijdens hun raid op het dorp vielen de Weequay aan op deze Speeder Bikes. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Gungan General **Bounty Hunters **Lethal Trackdown **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond **Revival **Missing in Action Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *The Clone Wars: Ultimate Battles *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles *Fly Casual category:Speeder Bikes category:Ikas-Adno